


The Good Kind of Cluster

by DraceDomino



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Casual Sex, F/F, Futanari, Gangbang, Humor, Oral Sex, Other, Strap-Ons, Transformation, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-01-30 14:23:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12655293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: If Lapis and Peridot want to really join the Crystal Gems, they have to take place in the monthly bonding ritual. What does it entail, you ask? Well…a big futa gangbang where the gem that draws the short straw gets fucked by all the others. Who will it be?! I sure hope nobody rigs the contest!





	1. The Short Straw

The Good Kind of Cluster  
Part One: The Short Straw  
-By Drace Domino

“All right, so you both understand the rules?” Pearl’s voice was its typical critical tone, and she even lifted her nose as she spoke to Peridot and Lapis. Clutched in one of the gem’s hands was five straws sticking out of her fist, and behind her both Garnet and Amethyst stood with an eager look on their face. “We all draw a straw, and whoever gets the short one-”

“Yeah yeah, we know!” Peridot spoke up with a grin, and hopped up in the air in a failed attempt to reach Pearl’s fist and draw a straw. Her tiny height didn’t afford her much leeway, and she ended up more or less flailing while recanting the rules. “Whoever gets the short one is the induction port for everyone else! Let’s get this over with already!”

“Don’t take this lightly, Peridot.” Garnet’s dignified tone flowed forward, drawing the attention of all the others. She rose a gauntleted fist and waved a finger back and forth, narrowing her gaze to Peridot and Lapis. “If you two want to be Crystal Gems, this is a part of it. This is how we unwind every month, and there’s no going back once you draw a straw.”

“Yeah, but not like we don’t know how it’s gonna end up!” Amethyst roared with a grin, and nudged Garnet in the waist. “Five times in a row Pearl ended up with the short one, and five times in a row we got to gangbang her like craaaaay cray ya’ll!”

“What?! I...I don’t know what you’re insinuating, Amethyst, I’ve just had...bad luck is all!” Pearl coughed, and turned towards the newcomers once more. “It’s as simple as that. If you pull a big straw, you need to reshape to take on a human... lower append-”

“Caaaaaaawk, you need big caaaaawks-”

“Thank you, Amethyst.” Pearl snorted once more, and coughed to regain her composure. “Yes. You need to take on cocks. And whoever gets the short one gets to--I mean, has to allow the others to have their way with her. Now...here you go.” And with that, Pearl lowered her hand for the newest two gems to pull their straws. Lapis went first with a casual eye roll thrown into the mix; plucking one of the straws between two fingers and pulling it out in a smooth gesture. She barely even glanced at it before tossing it aside, her slender blue shoulders rising and falling in an apathetic shrug.

“Long straw. Guess I’ll grow one. I guess.” With a flick of her wrist and a flare within her gem, Lapis’ attire stripped from her body and her form reshaped itself. The mysterious blue gem stood there now completely naked; breasts exposed and a blue cock hanging from her lap. Still only at half-attention, just like the focus Lapis was paying to the event. “Like this?”

“Ohh, my, Lapis, that does look lovel--” Pearl coughed, and focused herself as she moved her hand down to Peridot. “I mean, whoever has to take that had better be careful. Here you go, Peridot.” Peridot hopped up and snatched at a straw, plucking a tall one and suddenly giving a triumphant yell.

“Success! Victory!” The little gem cackled, and hoisted up from the ground a project she had been working on all week. As the only gem that couldn’t transform, she had to rely on her brilliance for the event, and she had crafted a thick cock-simile attached to a series of belts and straps. “I’ll get to use my newest creation on one of you slutty clods! I call it the Penetration Prefix!” The tiniest of the gems began to giggle and even murmur to herself as she began wiggling into her invention, all while Pearl chuckled and offered the straws to the other. Once Amethyst and Garnet pulled their straws Pearl opened her hand to reveal the tiniest of them all, and she held a cheek with a dramatic gasp rolling from her lips.

“Oh no, not again…!” She bemoaned her fate, while Amethyst nearby rolled her eyes. “I guess I have no choice but to...once again endure the...big...passions...of you four...behem-”

“All right, let’s do this.” Garnet spoke up with a coy smile playing on her face, and she slammed her fists together in great force. Her own body shifted just as Lapis’ did, though compared to the blue gem’s modest bust and large but reasonable length Garnet went all out on every level. Massive breasts that were each well over a handful, and a cock that was damn near as thick as Pearl’s waist while almost being as tall as Peridot. Amethyst nearby began to chuckle, and while her own body started to shift she gave Garnet’s cock a friendly pat.

“Garnet, you’re gonna shatter Pearl one of these days!” She laughed, sizing up that massive red member. “Hell, I think you already broke her! Just look!” Sure enough, Pearl was simply staring at Garnet’s massive cock with a blush on her cheeks and a noticeable twitch to her eye. As the gems all prepared for their monthly ritual Lapis finally turned her attention back to the others, and breathed out a slightly exasperated sigh.

“Well...maybe this won’t be totally boring.” She admitted, before pointedly looking down at Peridot and giving the little gem a mildly threatening glance. “...though I really wish you had pulled the short straw instead.”

Peridot gulped nervously at the thought, as if there was a chance anyone but Pearl could actually “lose.”

\---

“Heh...okay, I’ll admit, this is pretty fun.” Lapis had come around quickly, all thanks to the feel of Pearl’s warm, wet mouth wrapped around her cock. She had brought a hand down to take a fistful of the fussy gem’s hair, guiding her back and forth and watching as Pearl greedily gulped down the inches. Pearl was sitting squarely on Amethyst’s lap; her ass drawn tightly around a purple length, and her pussy was left exposed and wet for the moment. Nearby both Peridot and Garnet watched, the former giggling wildly with her tiny fists trembling back and forth.

“That’s it, give it to, Lapis!” She cheered her blue roommate on, laughing maniacally as she did so. “Our Pearl really is better than the homeworld ones - I bet none of them could take it like this!”

“She’s what the humans call a complete slut.” Garnet offered, one hand moving to rest kindly on the back of Peridot’s head. While the two spoke about her Pearl’s cheeks erupted into an even deeper blush, though it very well could’ve been because of Amethyst’s cock pumping in her ass or the mere sight of Garnet’s massive cock still waiting for attention. “Go ahead, Peridot. Her pussy is all yours...for now.”

“Wow, thanks!” The green gem giggled as she rushed forward, eagerly moving to slip to the pile of gems nearby. She positioned herself squarely in between Peridot’s legs and scooped the slender gem’s thighs up; stretching them over her tiny shoulders as she prepared her Penetration Prefix to insert itself into Pearl’s induction port. With a wide and enthusiastic smile Peridot pushed her hips forward and helped Amethyst to fuck the fussy gem in both of her lower holes, all while Lapis continued feeding Pearl her length. “Haha, this is great! She’s too busy even to yell at me for any of her ridiculous reasons!”

“It’s one of the best parts, Peri-dawg!” Amethyst called out, her hands moving up and around Pearl’s tiny breasts and giving them a squeeze. “Sometimes when I want Pearl to shut up I just stuff her mouth with cock, whether it’s Crystal Gem bonding day or not!”

Together, the three gems started to fuck Pearl in perfect harmony, all underneath Garnet’s steady gaze. It was good to see Peridot and Lapis both working in tandem with the team; this was an important exercise for the two and they were clearly enjoying themselves. Lapis was getting used to the pleasure of having her blue length sucked and slurped on by Pearl’s eager mouth, and Peridot was utterly delighted at watching her self-made toy spread her former rival’s folds. Amethyst was so excited that her body shifted before too long; her form assuming that of her Purple Puma identity for an increase in size...and girth.

“Yeeaaaaah! Gonna stretch that ass, Pearl!” Amethyst roared in a deeper voice, her fierce hands squeezing even harder at her breasts. She drilled up into Pearl’s ass harder and faster, and the slender gem on her lap spasmed from the impact. “Purple Puma’s gonna fuck you uuuuuuup!”

Amethyst’s changes were a frequent occurrence during their bonding ritual, and they weren’t always entirely intentional. As the most talented shapeshifter of the group by far, Amethyst couldn’t always control the reflex even if she tried her damndest. Now that she was in her Purple Puma state her cock stretched Pearl’s ass all the tighter, and made the impact of Peridot’s thrusts carry more weight. Even Lapis felt the ramifications as Pearl moaned and slobbered around her cock; lines of spit falling from her gaping mouth and moving over where Amethyst groped Pearl’s breasts.

“This...this is pretty fun!” Lapis was fully smiling now, though her eyes still wore their sardonic look. She held Pearl’s head tight with both hands and started to fuck deeper into her, at least as far as she could manage until the other gem’s pointy nose jabbed her lap. “How long do we do this for, Garnet?!”

“You’ll know when it’s over.” Garnet murmured, a knowing smile playing on her lips. “And then we’ll do it all over again. And again. Basically until Steven gets back from his sleepover with Connie in the morning.”

With that knowledge, the three gems began to fuck even harder into Pearl, and it didn’t take long before things started to happen. Pearl’s slender body was a lovely cocksleeve between the three of them, and more than a few times she could be heard groaning in desire and twitching in the throes of climax. At first Peridot thought Pearl was merely having some trouble with her gem - she didn’t say anything for fear of being rude, but soon enough she learned that Pearl’s orgasmic condition was something they were all vulnerable to. As Pearl squirted and twitched on those two cocks stuffed inside of her Peridot felt her own body quivering as well, and soon the two smartest Crystal Gems were tensing up in orgasmic glee.

It didn’t take long for Lapis and Amethyst to join in; first with a heavy thrust of a purple cock as it unleashed a torrent of cum, and then as Lapis allowed her goo to release squarely on Pearl’s tongue. Lapis was similarly stunned by what had happened with her body as she took a step back, and soon she and Peridot were side-by-side watching Pearl in fascination. The slender gem allowed her ass to pull free of Amethyst’s cock, and as she flopped to the floor her rear hole was left oozing cum just as it poured from her lips.

“Oh...oh my...oh my, you left me such a mess…” Pearl gasped, breathing heavily and looking tired, but content. “Darn...those...straws…!”

“That was amazing!” Peridot giggled, dropping down to her knees and inviting herself to explore. She pulled two fingers against Pearl’s rear; stretching it a bit and lowering her other hand so Amethyst’s cum oozed out across her small fingers. Pearl just gasped and allowed Peridot to explore - after all, this was to help them learn! “I’m learning so much about human bonding rituals as appropriated by a vastly more advanced species!”

“We’re not done yet, Peridot. Are we...Pearl?” Garnet finally spoke, and stepped up to the group with a smile on her face. That massive red cock was demanding attention now; standing so tall from Garnet’s lap that it cast a shadow across Pearl’s slender form. As Peridot peeled away and still dabbed at Amethyst’s cum in her open palm, Pearl looked up to the towering image of Garnet and her intimidating cock. She swallowed nervously before pulling herself up to her knees, and moved her hands forward to desperately attempt to caress Garnet’s member.

“No, I...I suppose we’re not.” She admitted, and gave a gulp. Her tiny body had been stretched over that cock every time they had their bonding ritual in recent memory, and it always made her shudder in arousal at the mere thought. Garnet was...she was huge. As a fusion, her cock was naturally bigger than any one gem’s had any right to be, and now Pearl had to take it all on by herself. She looked up, and moved her palm across the wet tip of Garnet’s cockhead, speaking in a voice that was practically desperate. “Please, Garnet...will you fuck me with it?”

“You don’t even have a choice in the matter, Pearl.” Garnet chuckled, and moved a powerful fist down to take Pearl by the hair. “After all, you drew the short straw.”

Lapis, Peridot, and Amethyst watched on the sideline - Amethyst with a bowl of popcorn in hand - all three of them bearing witness to Garnet lifting Pearl up and locking her powerful hands around the other gem’s waist. She was so damned strong she could easily have poofed Pearl right then and there if she wanted, but then...then she wouldn’t have anything to fuck. With a smirk Garnet lifted her friend up with ease, and Pearl spread her legs out as far as she could manage. She looked nervous to be certain, and just before Garnet thrust inside that tiny body Amethyst’s voice called out in sudden surprise.

“Wait, wait! I got a great idea!” The popcorn went flying as she dashed ahead, charging at Garnet. She threw herself towards the red gem’s massive cock and her image shimmered right before impact; shifting around in a flash of light. Soon Garnet’s cock was covered in a purple sheathe; a complete covering from base to tip. Naturally, Amethyst’s eyes and mouth appeared on the side, and she laughed while her new form squeezed Garnet’s cock. “Check it out! I’m ribbed for your pleasure and protection, yo!”

“The more the merrier.” Garnet merely offered, and didn’t even hesitate before thrusting herself down into Pearl. Using Amethyst as a condom, the leader of the Crystal Gems shoved her enormous cock so deep into Pearl’s tender body that the fussy gem’s belly pushed out, and her arms dangled at her sides as she called out into the air. From the very first thrust Pearl’s moans filled the air in desperate glee, and Garnet set her muscles tight to make sure she could fuck into her friend with all her might. The wet noises that filled the room were separated only by Amethyst’s giggling - the sound fading in and out depending on how deep Garnet was inside of her friend.

“Hahaha-” Splrt. “-you guys, this is-” Splrt splrt splrt! “-ziiiiing! Pearl’s puss-” A particularly deep thrust, one that made Pearl cry out in tense pleasure as her hands rolled over her distended belly. “-ou hear me?! Pearl’s pussy is off the hooooook!”

“...wow.” Peridot blinked, her eyes wide and her Penetration Prefix dangling from her lap. It was still wet from Pearl’s pussy, though now it looked like there wasn’t anywhere else to put it. Garnet was such a force of nature it was almost intimidating to approach her; especially considering the violent passion she was crashing into Pearl with.

“...yeah.” Lapis murmured, her head tilting as she looked at the trio before them. “This...this is pretty intense. Like that time you made me watch that video you found online.”

“To be fair, the humans never did anything quite like that.” Peridot pointed to Amethyst’s new form, scrunching her nose up as she did so. “If one of those flesh bulbs managed to alter their shape into a phallic sleeve, I think I would’ve remembered it!”

“...speaking of phallic sleeve…” Lapis finally spoke up, a hand moving to gently rub at her chin. She looked down to her own blue cock, which had so far only enjoyed Pearl’s sloppy blowjob. She then gazed over at Peridot, and her smile grew a little more. “So...had to build your own, huh? Just couldn’t figure out how to make one?”

“Well, of course not, Lapis! You know I can’t shapeshift!” Peridot pouted, folding her arms underneath her tiny, perky green tits. “I only have my standard induction ports down below, I’m just like Pear--what’s this?” She blinked and held her hand out as Lapis dropped something within her grasp; a tiny little stem that started it all.

“That’s the short straw.” Lapis chirped up, and grabbed Peridot by the wrist as she began to drag her towards the trio nearby. “Looks like we get to fuck you, too!”

Peridot; eyes wide and cheeks blushing, didn’t have much she could offer as a complaint as Lapis brought her over towards Garnet. The towering gem was still fucking into the twitching Pearl, and when Lapis drew near she stopped in her thrustings and hilted herself into the slender thing. Pearl merely hung there on Garnet’s massive cock; trembling not just from how well she was stretched, but the shivering movements of Amethyst caught between them. As Garnet looked towards Lapis the blue skinned gem put her hands to Peridot’s waist and lifted her up; grinning as she did so.

“I found another pussy for us to enjoy.” She announced simply, and easily turned Peridot into such a position that Garnet could see that slender green fuckhole. “Am I doing this right?”

“...I think you two are going to fit right in.” Garnet beamed, and licked her lips as she gazed down to the still-stuffed Pearl. The slender gem was glazed with sweat and clearly having the time of her life, twitching and spasming as she was stretched so wide. “Let me finish up here, and then we’ll show Peridot what it’s like to be fucked.”

Pearl’s long night was going to keep moving forward, and Peridot’s was only just about to begin. The two smartest of the Crystal Gems were about to earn another similarity: the two most fuckable sluts in the bunch.

End of Part One.


	2. Shareidot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looks like it's Peridot's turn for a bit of cock. And by bit I mean, well, waaaaaaaaay more than she's really meant to fit. Hope she doesn't get poofed!

The Good Kind of Cluster  
Part Two: Shareidot  
-by Drace Domino

“Woah-ho-ho, G! That’s so much cum I can barely hold it all!” Amethyst was being literal, considering her current form of an enormous condom wrapped around Garnet’s cock. When the leader of the Crystal Gems unleashed herself inside of Pearl, it was up to Amethyst to keep it all in check. It was a duty she had signed up for when she randomly decided to become Garnet’s condom, and a duty she utterly failed at. As she swelled and stretched from the payload of cum flooding inside of her a wash of light moved over Garnet’s cock, and Amethyst reformed a foot away from her friends only slightly stickier for the journey. “I’m done! It was fun, but holding all that sure is rough! Isn’t that right, Pearl?”

Since Garnet’s condom had literally decided to quit when the going got sticky, Pearl knew the answer to that question better than anyone. With Garnet’s massive member still stretching out her belly Pearl was left handling all the cum that Amethyst couldn’t contain, and now she was little more than a twitching, bloated fuckdoll mounted on Garnet’s length. She was shivering with a smile; her pussy dripping in a creamy pile at Garnet’s feet and her arms and legs hanging limp at her sides. Garnet; rather proud at how much she had stretched Pearl out this time, merely crossed her arms over her chest and gave a pleased nod.

“I’m feelin’ more relaxed already.” She offered in her typical stoic voice, and gazed towards Amethyst with a smile. “Now let’s go see what it feels like inside Peridot.”

“It feels great!” It was the most enthusiastic Lapis had been yet; a stark contrast from her unphased state when they first began. Just to the side of the other threesome Lapis was enjoying fucking the tiny Peridot; her hands locked around the green gremlin’s waist as she pounded her from behind. Her big blue length was a perfect fit inside of her roommate’s hole, and no matter how much Peridot squirmed or gasped Lapis didn’t seem of a mind to let her go. Real history of trapping things, that one. “I think it’s even better when you put it in something smaller! Peridot’s the perfect size!”

“It’s not perfect for me, you soggy clod!” Peridot flailed, her arms waving up and down in her fit of protest. “Don’t tell Garnet and the others that! I can barely handle you, let alone the fusion’s fornication-stump!”

“Cock. It’s a cock, Peridot.” Garnet smirked, and flicked the tip of hers with a single digit. “And it’ll fit. It always fits, right Pearl?”

“Humzu? Grph...hehehehee…” Pearl wasn’t able to speak much from her place laying on the floor with a massive belly and a pussy oozing cum, but her frantic noises and longing giggle was proof enough that she had enjoyed it. The slender gem wouldn’t be that way until she was drained of Garnet’s cream, but for the moment she was clearly happy to be warm and content and feel it sloshing around inside of her every time she moved. It afforded Garnet and Amethyst the opportunity to advance on Peridot, who was looking between the other gems with an increasingly panicked look in her eyes.

“No!” She waggled her arms again, brow furrowing in an attempt to find a justification for escape. “Don’t you clods have any rules?! As the shortest one I should be exempt from the short straw, for...for...reasons! For scientific reasons you couldn’t possibly understand!”

“Sorry, but you agreed to the rules!” Amethyst cheered, pumping her fists as she flashed back to her Purple Puma form. “Time to get in some DP-ridot!”

“Lapis, mind if I cut in?” Garnet spoke up to the blue gem, and gestured to her Peridot-sized cock. “I think it’ll be easier for the two of you to fit in once I go inside.”

“Sure, but just a second until I’m done!” Lapis beamed, and unexpectedly reached a hand up to give Amethyst a sudden high-five. While she continued to fuck Peridot from behind she called out with delight, her voice filling the room with mirth and cheer. “Whoo! I love fucking my roommate! She’s a real slup!”

“Slut.” Came the stoic correction from Garnet. “And yes, she is.”

Lapis grinned as she bared down and fucked Peridot hard and fast, claiming the green gem with powerful thrusts that filled the air with the sound of their bodies slapping together. At one point her water wings became unleashed and she used them for further power, and as she drilled her blue cock to the core of her friend both of them ended up gasping and groaning. Peridot, despite her protests shuddered from a violent orgasm that practically rattled her visor off of her face, and Lapis unloaded her roommate with a soothing load of warm, rich cum. With a grin she moved a hand up to ruffle the back of Peridot’s hair, unable to resist the opportunity to tease her as she pulled out of her green slit.

“Don’t worry, Peridot.” She chuckled. “I’ll only wake you up to do this every other night from now on.”

“I...I need my sleep!” Peridot protested, despite the fact that gems didn’t need any. “I can’t be wasting my time bent over for you, not when I have important...sleep work to d-hey Garnet, what are you doi-OH MY STARS~”

Those words followed Peridot as she was picked up with a single one of Garnet’s hands and stuffed onto her cock like putting a gravity connector into a limb enhancer. The tiny green gem howled as her pussy was filled with a cock that was simply much, much, much much much too big for her, and she collapsed her face and hands against Garnet’s chest as the towering gem started to work. Up and down she bounced Peridot on her member, and when she was reasonably sure that she wouldn’t poof she simply reached a hand out to Lapis and Amethyst and gave them a thumbs up.

Thumbs up - Peridot could handle more cock.

“Haaaah! Dibs on her buuuuuutt~” Amethyst practically bounced forward, sandwiching Peridot between herself and Garnet and slamming her cock into the green gem’s ass. Peridot gasped and cried out all the louder, but her durable form managed to endure it as she was steadily pistoned between the two. 

Peridots. Don’t. Poof. Easily. Good thing, too, considering she was getting fucked by more mass’ worth of cock than she occupied. Turned into a grunting and gasping cocksleeve, Peridot continued to bounce between the two while Lapis pondered her next move. Finally her wings flapped a single time to launch her into the air, and as her powers held her suspended she drew close with her blue cock exposed, ready to slip it right inside of Peridot’s mouth. When she drew near; however, another idea slipped into her mind and she gave a wide, happy shrug.

“Ah, why not?” She beamed, and quickly pivoted in mid-air. “Jam buds!”

She had heard Connie and Steven say it before, and considering she spun in mid-air and jammed her blue cock into her bud Garnet’s mouth...it seemed appropriate. She didn’t even think about the fact that she was breaking protocol as she started to facefuck the leader of the Crystal Gems, and merely savored the warm grip of Garnet’s mouth as she let her hands sink into her glorious platform of hair. It wasn’t until she gave her reckless action a second thought that she leaned back, looking at Garnet’s cock-spread features as she spoke.

“This is okay, right?” She asked, curiously. “Since Garnet is sort of...full.”

Thumbs up - apparently Garnet enjoyed the taste of glistening blue cock.

Of all the Crystal Gems, only Pearl wasn’t included in the current celebration of intense lust. She was forced to watch from her place on the ground, jealousy shining in her eyes just as her belly was swollen with cum. She watched as that glorious Garnet cock slipped into Peridot’s ludicrously small form, and she bit at her bottom lip while Amethyst drilled the little thing’s ass at the same time. She watched as Peridot’s look of aghast shock turned to one of familiar pleasure, and she listened as her cries for assistance twisted into a noise of manic lust that Pearl herself knew all too well. Even though she had just been used as Garnet’s personal cocksleeve she was hungry for more, and even though she was left heavy with cum she found herself pulling her slender body to her feet so she could petition for it.

“Garnet...Amethyst...why waste time on her?” Pearl didn’t so much as embrace Amethyst from behind as she did lean on her; using the Purple Puma’s height to help keep her balanced on wobbly knees. As she smoothed her palms up and over Amethyst’s shoulders and rubbed her small breasts to her back, cum oozed from her pussy and pooled at their feet below. She had the attitude of a craven and desperate slut, one that couldn’t possibly fathom some other whore getting more than she was. “Just look at her, she’s not nearly big enough to fit you both…”

“Pre...preposterous!” Peridot managed to cry out, her hands clutching to Lapis’ waist which flowed into the woman fucking Garnet’s mouth. Peridot tried her best to look behind her, but even if she could manage that range of motion while she was fucked from both ends Pearl was mostly eclipsed by the Purple Puma’s mass. “They prefer my induction ports because of their enhanced tension and closer general proximity to each other! You’re...you’re loose and cavernous by comparison to me!”

“How dare you, Peridot!” Pearl snipped, glaring ahead with daggers in her eyes. “Why, if I wasn’t having difficulty staying upright, I’d-”

“Uuuuugh, pipe down you two, you’re ruining the fun!” Amethyst rolled her eyes, and lodged her cock particularly deep into Peridot’s ass to force the tiny gem’s voice to be overridden by a long, loud moan. “Plenty of cock to go around!”

“It does seem like we have an ample amount of cock.” Lapis mused, continuing to lean forward on Garnet’s hair. As her blue member throbbed against the larger gem’s tongue, she could feel the familiar shiver of release starting to rush through her. “I don’t think either of you have to worry about--one second-” Suddenly her head snapped back and her water wings craned out, her eyes clouding over as her climax overtook her. Straight into Garnet’s mouth she unloaded her cum; her cock spasming and twitching and coating the other gem’s mouth in her cream. Garnet’s general size advantage made it easy for her to fill her mouth with cream and swallow as it came; not even the enhanced creamy payload of a Crystal Gem could fill her mouth to the point of overflow. By the time Lapis pulled her blue member out Garnet looked as poised as ever, and it was utterly impossible to tell that she had just sucked and gulped down several swallows of cum by merely looking at her. In her constantly cool style she didn’t even acknowledge it, and instead turned her gaze towards Peridot and Amethyst.

“We’ll figure out what to do about Pearl soon.” She observed simply, before her own muscles tightened in a blissful state. “Amethyst, I’d say you have about ten seconds to finish.”

“Ten seconds? What happens in ten seconds?!” Peridot wanted to know most of all, though her questioning would have to wait. Amethyst started to drill at her ass with tremendous power; pistoning in and out so hard and so fast that it bumped Pearl back onto her rear. The purple gem took Garnet’s words to heart as she predicted what was about to come next, and she knew that once the leader started to cum there wouldn’t be much room for her. As she flailed forward with her hips she hit her climax just in the knick of time, and Peridot was treated to her first deep ass creampie among a great deal of spasming, twitching, and groaning.

“A...Amethyst!” She whimpered, her arms hanging limp as Garnet continued to fuck her raw, deep, and to stretchingly-massive disproportions. “That was...that was...wow, than-waaaaaaaaaa!”

Her show of gratitude towards Amethyst was cut off as Garnet came without announcement or ceremony...and launched Peridot straight up into the air on a sudden geyser of cum. The tiniest gem didn’t seem to offer much resistance to the burst of a throbbing orgasm from the largest, and as Garnet’s load was unleashed Peridot shot straight up until she slammed into the roof above them. By the time she landed once more Garnet’s cock was still squirting in a few passive waves, leaving Peridot not only filled to a ludicrous capacity but steadily covered from head to gravity connectors.

“Hahaaaa, that was amazing!” Amethyst chuckled as she knelt down, putting a hand to Peridot’s back. “Peri, you okay?” There wasn’t much doubt in that question, for no sooner did Peridot land did she hop right back up to her feet, holding her tiny fists triumphantly over her head.

“Victory!” She cackled, and pointed a cum-covered finger squarely at Pearl’s pronounced nose. “I reached a much higher altitude than you did when Garnet unleashed her torrent inside me! Why, you barely had any upwards mobility at all!”

“That’s not the focus of the competition, you little-” Pearl’s eye twitched in furious response, as if she couldn’t possibly fathom how Peridot’s metrics for such a thing worked. The two cum-filled gems were quite ready to devolve into a naked slap fight as they both contended for cock, and as their argument continued the other three gems stood by and watched.

“Stupid skinny clod! If I could make a cock, I’d be afraid of shattering you with it!!”

“You’re not even half as big as you need to be to handle Garnet! She’d be better off fucking Pumpkin!”

“If you’re so concerned with that go see him in the barn and leave us alone!”

The two didn’t show any signs of stopping, and as the other three stood nearby Lapis was the first to speak up. As she did so she let her hand drop down to her shaft, squeezing the thick, steady length and tilting her head to gaze down at a glistening blue tip.

“I’m even harder than before.” She mused, ignoring the argument going on a few steps away. She looked from Amethyst to Garnet, and then back to the arguing pair of cum-filled sluts. “Why am I even harder than before?”

“Because a couple of hooooooooo’s are fighting over your dick, Lapenis!” Amethyst grinned and moved one of her hands down, squeezing Lapis’ blue length. By that point she had turned back to her natural form, and her fingers gave the other gem a nice, warm squeeze. “I’d be all over it too if we didn’t already have too many girls fighting for it.”

“Thank you.” Lapis blinked, and moved a hand down to awkwardly pet Amethyst’s cock as if she was petting Pumpkin. “Yours is also nice.”

“Pearl and Peridot are right.” Garnet chimed in, rubbing her chin thoughtfully. It was hard to believe considering that by that point the two cum-filled gems were pulling at each other’s hair and yanking one another to the ground. Peridot was soon mounted on Pearl’s belly, pushing down on her stomach and making the fussy gem squirt trails of cum with each press. While their struggle continued Garnet looked to the other two, and offered the tiniest of smirks. “...we need more cocks.”

With that, Garnet’s figure almost immediately began to shine and glow. Even Pearl and Peridot were forced to look up from their wrestling match to watch as Garnet began to split; her towering form breaking into the dual forms of Ruby and Sapphire. Both of them appeared completely naked; Ruby with a thick cock that had a line of studs all around the shaft, and Sapphire with - of all things - two perfect identical blue dicks hanging from her lap. One eye, two dicks. A fair trade-off.

“Hello, everyone.” Sapphire’s demure sweetness was a sharp, sudden contrast to Ruby’s intensity. The tiny red gem clapped an arm around her lover’s shoulders, and she tightened a fist as she looked to the others.

“Let’s doooooo this!” She roared in her tiny but furious voice, grinning wide and greedy as she looked at the two sluts before her. “You two think you can handle our thunder?! We’re a storm of fuckhungry fury, baby!”

“Oh...oh my.” Pearl sat on the floor; her belly by that point mostly flat once more and her legs spread as she looked at the two new arrivals. It was certainly a loss to no longer have Garnet’s oversized cock on the playing field once more, but between Ruby’s studded cock and Sapphire’s mirrored lap, it was hard to complain too much. Pearl’s eyes went wider and wider as she thought of all the possibilities, and her excitement built. “Those...those sure do look big. I suppose it’s my responsibility, since I drew the short straw…”

“Enough with your prattling about the short straw!” Peridot snapped, and practically tackled Pearl to the ground once more. “Cock receptivity should be determined over a vast range of parameters including mechanical aptitude, tightness of induction ports, and cuteness! STEVEN SAYS I AM VERY CUTE AND SMALL.”

Instantly the two began struggling with one another again, smearing cum all across the floor in their wrestling match. Lapis, Amethyst, Ruby, and Sapphire stood in a line before them - all with their respective cocks hanging out, and all of them ready to play. Amethyst grinned wide as she looked to the other three, chirping up with her typical enthusiastic voice.

“Who wants who first?” She asked, smiling. “Think we got plenty of cocks to go around n-”

“It doesn’t matter, they’re both gonna get it, raaaaaawwwwr~” Ruby broke rank and charged ahead, joining the pile of gems on the floor in a desperate, naked wrestling match. Sapphire merely chuckled sweetly, and watched as her lover wrangled Peridot to her hands and knees and stuffed her studded cock deep into the green gem’s ass.

“I predict that they’re both going to ‘get it,’ yes.” Sapphire smiled, and trotted right after Ruby to the pile below. Lapis and Amethyst soon joined in, and before long the cluster of naked gems was in full swing once more. So far, introducing Lapis and Peridot into the monthly Crystal Gems ritual was proving to be an enormous success!

...no matter what the greedy, cum-hungry Pearl thought.

End of Part Two.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Steven Universe smut. :3 Hope you enjoyed reading part one of this commission!
> 
> [Check me out on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com)


End file.
